Amber Innocence
by SonicaTheHedgehog000
Summary: A Mephilver oneshot for a contest. Nothing serious, just creepiness. Rated T to be safe *Sonic and co. Belong to SEGA, not me!*


"Blaaaaze?~"  
"Uhg. What do you want, Silver? It's 2:00AM in the morning!"  
"I can't sleep."

The tired fire cat sighed, and lifted her covers, Silver climbing up on her bed and snuggling inside.

"Why can't you sleep, Silver?" She asked, half yawning through the sentence.

"Because- because of _him._"

"Him? Who's him?"

"My demon."

XXX

Silver The Hedgehog woke up and stretched, attempting to shake off his tiredness.

Blaze had already gotten up, and was making breakfast downstairs.

Flexing his quills, Silver walked towards the bathroom, and turned on the hot water in the shower. After singing karaoke and washing and drying off, the albino heading downstairs towards the wonderful smell of pancakes.

Humming to himself, Silver took the plate that slid to a stop on the countertop, moving it to the table with his psychokinesis. "_And every night, I will save your life, and every night, I will come to you~ Cause every night-_ Oh, thanks Blaze._- it just stays the same, in my dream, of an absolution~_"

The said cat nodded, took a serving of her own and started eating.

Little did they know, an inky black puddle slipped through a back door, entering the house and dripped it's way upstairs.

Up it went, sliding underneath the second door on the left. The one that was labeled, _Silver's Room_.

XXX

_**"Oh~ Silver~"  
"Who are you? And what do you want from me? And how do you know my name?" A futuristic boot stomped on the ground.**_

"Oheheh~ So adorable~"

"What!?" Silver felt his muzzle light up with embarrassment.

"That's right my dear Silver~" The said hedgehog then felt a cold hand on his cheek, and a dark hedgehog with upturned lavender highlighted quills was standing there, right in front of him.

"Who-who are you?" Silver stepped back, unsure of what to make of this stranger.

"Oh, so you've forgotten me?" The other hedgehog looked down, as if disappointed in this.

"I-I, I don't even know you!"

Silver was backing up so much, when suddenly an invisible wall stopped him.

"Such a shame, Silver..such a shame you don't remember.." The dark hedgehog was getting closer. Perhaps too close. Silver felt his cheeks burn, and that was when the mysterious hedgehog pressed his lips to his own...

XXX

"_AHH!_" Silver sat up, the sheets around him damp with sweat, and he noticed he was panting- hard.

His door then opened, and a concerned face came into view.

"Silver, are you alright? You seemed to be...having a hard time. You were whimpering and violently tossing and turning, you could say."

"No, Blaze..." Silver swallowed, his throat dry. "...I'm fine." Getting up out of bed, he passed his friend. "I think I've gotten my share of naps...for the week..."

XXX

"So...this creature you speak of...fancies you?" The old cat lady waved her hands slowly and gracefully in the air, her whiskers twitching ever so slightly.

"I-I guess. He said- well, I'm not sure if it's a guy or not, but, it said something about me not remembering him..." Silver shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Hmm...forgive me, if I am rude, but have you ever...had any past affairs?"

"Guh-what?"

The old cat opened an eye. "Ever had a girlfriend? A boyfriend, even?"

Silver blushed hard. "N-no, nothing like that- ever! No girlfriends, and I'm not gay!"

"Ahaha, I see. Well then, do you know of anyone else that shows affection for you?" She chuckled, flicking her tail back and forth.

"Well, there's Blaze, but I see her as more of a friend..."  
"But does she love you?"  
"Well, yeah, but not in-that-way. At least I don't _think._ We're more like brother and sister, if you think about it."

"Well...we will have to see." Said the old cat, rising from her criss-crossed stance.

"What? What do you mean?" Silver got up from his seat, confused.

"Apparently the only reason I saw that this would happen is because this 'hedgehog' of yours is jealous of another love of yours. But you say that you are pure from any intimacy, so it makes no sense. I will try and find out what I can. Farewell, Silver The Hedgehog. Until we meet again." And with that, and a puff of colorful dust, she was gone.

"Ughn! Why can't I find anything!?" Silver looked at the ground, clenching his fists. "It's no use."

Trudging back home, Silver kicked the sidewalk. He was disappointed. Was it just nightmares? No, he had too many... a defeated enemy from long ago? Maybe.

_Or am I just slowly going crazy?_

Silver then looked up at the sky, stomping his foot on the ground. "No! It has to be something else!" He grinned, and was about to turn over to the house porch, but then something intriguing caught up in the corner of his eye.

Looking towards it, it turned out to be a puddle.

_Is this sewage? Yuck. But it's not chunky and there's no smell to it..._ Silver looked closer, dark smoke curling around him unnoticed.

_**"Oh Silver~"**_ His own name rang softly in his ears, just before blacking out.

XXX

"Uhng...where..am I..?" Silver opened his eyes. He was lying down on something- something cold and hard. Looking down on the floor, were glowing crystal tiles, changing color slowly from lavender to dark purple.

"Oh, so you've finally awaken, my angel~"

Amber eyes shrunk. He knew that voice.

"Wh-who are you?" Silver called, sitting up, but not quite standing.

"I think you know who I am, Silver~" There was that mysterious hedgehog again, only this time Silver had noticed those piercing lime-green eyes.

Silver stayed put, white ears twitching everytime dull colored shoes came a step closer.

"I meant your name! And what do you want from me?!"

The hedgehog was now in close proximity, and then knelled in front of Silver.

"..I, Silver, am Mephiles The Dark..." Cold gloved hands gripped at unstained white shoulders, a pale muzzle coming in close.

Silver felt the blood rushing to his own muzzle again. No, he refused to be treated like this! "Back off!" Silver pushed his boot on the other's abdomen, only to have it push through, black smokey tentacles surround his leg and placing it back where it was, like nothing had ever happened.

Silver swallowed hard, and looked back up at the demon.

Reptilian eyes narrowed at the opposing pair, and mercilessly stared into them.

Silver felt something happening...and he felt..._happy?_

At Mephiles' point of view,Silver's eyes- golden irises, black pupils, whites and all- were glazed over, the space turning a misty light purple.

Inching just a bit further, Mephiles layed a soft kiss on the other's maw, which he felt his innocent angel return.

Silver was finally his.

XXX

"Silver!" Blaze was finally coming home from a visit at Cream's, when she had saw her best friend's body, laying on the hard cement.

Taking her two index and middle fingers, she lightly pressed them to Silver's neck, checking for a heartbeat.

"Someone, call an ambulance!" She cried out, but no one was there to listen.

Then the realization hit her- and she felt a sob choke up in her throat.

"_It's no use,_" She spoke quietly, just above a whisper.

"He has no pulse."


End file.
